


Last chance for a good life

by sancieewrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sancieewrites/pseuds/sancieewrites
Summary: When Gabriel gets an invitation to Jagged Stone's anniversary gala, Nathalie is beyond surprised. She is even more astonished when he asks her to be his accompanying person and makes her wear one of his greatest designs. This extraordinary evening makes Gabriel finally realize how strongly affection he has for his assistant, and that a relationship with her is in fact, his last chance for a good life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, André Bourgeois/Audrey Bourgeois, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Last chance for a good life

When Gabriel got an invitation to the anniversary gala from Jagged Stone, Nathalie was convinced that there had been some mistake. After all these years of working as his assistant, she would never have thought that someone so lively and spontaneous could have anything to do with her employer. Besides, Gabriel never made any orders from the star, which confirmed the postman's mistake. There was also the possibility that the envelope was going to Adrien. Now, in turn, she was wondering why Jagged had not sent her to young Agreste's apartment. After all, the boy had recently moved with Miss Dupein-Chang to another part of the city. Maybe then, no mistake was made?

It was only at that moment that she thought of turning the invitation over to the other side. Her eyes immediately turned to the left-hand side of the page, where, as she supposed, it was Gabriel's second name. She frowned and put the invitation next to the other letters addressed to the man. Maybe she'll find out what it was all about when he finally gets down to breakfast.

After a dozen or so minutes, which she spent on creating the schedule of the day, she heard him go down the stairs. So she got up from the desk, smoothed her jacket and went to the dining room together with the letters and tablet. As soon as she crossed the threshold of the room, Gabriel looked up from his breakfast and glanced at her.

"Good morning, sir", she said, a gentle smile unconsciously forming on her face. "The postman served several letters in the morning," she added, handing him the envelopes.

"Good morning, Nathalie," he said, still somewhat sluggish, this time without glancing at her as he picked up the mail. "Seven?"

The woman nodded, then added, ''Most of them are invitations to various celebrations. I must admit that one of them seemed interesting to me.''

At her words, Gabriel raised his eyebrows and gave her an interesting look.

''Why?'', he asked and looked again at the envelopes ''Ah! Jagged Stone. We used to be friends, that's why his unfortunate invitation came here.''

This time Nathalie raised her eyebrows and opened her eyes wider, showing her sincere surprise. How could such different characters withstand each other?

"Well, I must admit that I did not expect that," she said, not hiding the surprise in her voice.

''Funny that everyone says that,'' he laughed, ''Although few wouldn't manage to believe, I was once exactly like him.''

"I did not expect that even more," she said, giving him an amused look. "In that case, what should I say to his assistant?"

Gabriel looked at Nathalie and laid his hands in front of him, thinking about the answer."Tell Miss Rolling that I am honored and I will be there," he said after a few moments and gave Nathalie back an invitation. "You can go now, I will read the other ones and give you my answers before noon.''

She took an envelope from him, and in return gave him her tablet.

''Your schedule for today,'' she replied, trying to restore her professional mask. ''In thirty minutes you have a videoconference with the brand Pata Negra from Spain.''

Gabriel nodded and returned to sipping his black coffee. Nathalie decided that in that case, she should leave, so she turned and walked in a good mood towards the exit. She glanced once again at the invitation she held in her hand and froze.

An accompanying person is required.

She paused and slowly turned around, attracting the attention of the man.

''Do you have anything else, Nathalie?'', she heard, so she went a few steps closer to the table to show him what she means ''I did not notice that ... I bet it was Jagged's idea. Poor Miss Rolling, she will have twice as much work.''

''I assume that, however, you will not appear si-''

A half-smile appeared on Gabriel's face.

"Nathalie," he interrupted her in half, making her fall silent and look at him in surprise. "If I may ask when was the last time, you did something unrelated to your work?"

If something disturbed his assistant, that were questions, she did not prepare an answer to, which he had observed a long time ago. This time it was all the same, Nathalie became confused and nervously improved her glasses.

''I do not know...Probably as long ago as you, sir.''

"I see that both of us could use some entertainment," he said and took another sip of his coffee.The woman frowned and felt a soft blush appearing on her cheeks.

''Are you implying anything, sir?'', she replied and immediately looked away as their eyes met.

Gabriel raised the corners of his mouth and nodded to her.

''Yes, I am. Would you like to be my companion, Nathalie?" She heard after a moment and dared to look him in the eye. ''June 22nd, 6 pm, Opera Garnier.''

Nathalie smiled slightly and stepped from foot to foot, not knowing what to answer him.

"I ..." she began uncertainly, then cleared her throat. "That's nice of you, sir. But don't you think it will cause unwanted rumors about you? In the end, it will be your first public appearance from... Well, many years. Besides, if you appear there with your assistant, there will be ... unfavorable comments.''

"People will gossip no matter who I will appear with," he shrugged, then looked at her intently. "Nathalie, I'm insisting. This is just one celebration. _One evening_.''

The woman sighed heavily and nodded

''Alright, I will go with you'', she said and took her tablet from him, seeing that he probably already familiarized himself with a plan of the day. ''But only under one condition,'' she added with a more confident tone and leaned against one of the chairs, giving him a long look.

Agreste raised his eyebrows and, still staring at her, raised one corner of his mouth, making her light blush grow larger and now appear also on her neck.

''Enlighten me.''

Nathalie tilted her head and knowing that she was taking all of his control of the situation, she said, ''I will put on my dress.''

*

  
When June 22nd finally came, Nathalie began to feel the consequences of her decision. She would be lying if she said she was not a little stressed. Of course, she'd been in such galas before, but never as an accompanying person. Usually, she was only the one who entertained people and convinced them to Gabriel's brand. Besides, the man was never there, which made her job much easier. But now the thought that she must spend the whole evening with him and probably part of the night, made her feel like her stomach is getting squeezed with nervousness. Everything worsened when, unexpectedly, Gabriel went into the office and asked her to show him the dress she chose to wear.

Earlier, they had agreed that they would leave the mansion together, so Nathalie brought the creation with her to work, properly secured on the hanger as well as matching shimmering stilettos.

As soon as she moved the slider away and Gabriel saw what she brought, he gave her a surprised, yet mocking look.

''No'', he said firmly and took the hanger from her, ''You will not go out in this.''

The woman sighed in surprise and moved back.

''Excuse me, but may I know why?'', she asked, drawing the man's attention away from her dress.

Gabriel shook his head quickly and looked at her in disbelief.

''This dress is ... Well, it's bearable. But it does not suit you at all. These valances, especially those in the waist, will expand you. Also, I am sure they are no longer in fashion. And besides, _pink_ , why pink?'', he continued ''Why didn't you choose red or something around Turnbull blue? And those sleeves? It's a waste of words.''

Nathalie shrugged her arms.

''I thought that pink looks good on me, and these flounces are pretty'', she said a bit annoyed and disappointed, then took a hanger from a man. ''In that case, it looks like I'm not going anywhere.''

Without a pardon, she put the dress in a sack and sat at her desk, completely ignoring Gabriel's look.

"Nathalie," he sighed heavily, causing the woman reluctantly to look up at him from her computer. "That gown would look bad on you. Are you sure, you didn't bring another one?''

"Yes, I'm sure" she said and went back to writing something on the computer. ''Besides, it's the only thing in my wardrobe that I thought was right for this occasion. I feel like no one would notice if I just showed up wearing my regular suit''

''You know that you can't wear your suit, there is a dress code for that kind of event'', he replied, approaching her workplace.

This time she sighed and gave him an irritated look.

''Are you really that desperate to put me in one of your projects, sir?'', she said ''I feel like I could have brought anything and you would still say _no_ ''.

The man smiled and leaned against the corner of the piece of furniture.

''To be honest, I always wanted to see you in one of my projects'', he replied and looked with satisfaction at the blush that floated on her face. ''Why do you refuse to wear one of my dresses so much?''

The woman finally turned to him and folded her hands.

''You see, the only person you put your projects on was...Well, Emilie, and I do not want to feel...'', she broke off, not quite sure how to put her feelings into a meaningful sentence. ''It just seems out of the place to me''.

''Apart from thousands of models?'', he answered a little less vividly than before. ''My wife was not the only person who wore my dresses. You know it.''

Nathalie shook her head and looked at the painting of Mrs. Agreste involuntarily.

''You know that this is not the point, sir.''

The man, somewhat flustered, decided to move away from her desk and stand next to his big tablet, where he sketched. He was not going to give up, he really wanted to finally get out of his mansion. Nathalie could see that he had made a few clicks, and then a message appeared on her computer.

This man has a really perverted concept of communication - she thought and clicked on the message and, in strangely attached graphics.

A red ball gown appeared on her screen, which she immediately recognized. It was from last year's Une Soirée Romantique collection, which turned out to be one of the most recognizable Gabriel's collections. It was an ankle-length gown and even a little behind that when it came to the back. It had a "heart" cleavage and an open back almost to the end of her shoulders. In the waist, it was cheated and decorated with small, diamond crystals. The bottom was flared and simple when it came to accessories, which perfectly emphasized the diversity of the top part. The whole dress reminded her of a rose, it seemed delicate, but at the same time dignified and stylish. This project was indeed one of her favorites, although Mr. Agreste would never know about it.

''What do you think about this one?'' Gabriel's voice interrupted the silence in the room. ''Did I guess your taste?''

Nathalie shifted her gaze from the screen to the man who was now sitting on the sofa, right at the catwalk. Next to him lay this dress. It seemed even chicer than in its virtual version.

"It's amazing," she said, showing too much in her voice than she would have liked. "You know my tastes better than I thought."

Gabriel smiled gently at her and rose.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said and lifted his dress. "Please, Nathalie. My dress fits the circumstances way much better. Besides, it suits you.''

Nathalie shook her head slightly and stood up. After all, she agreed to this arrangement only if she did not wear the dress of her boss. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Her dress seemed appropriate to the occasion.

She had seen Emilie so many times dressed in his designs, or a designer himself sewing things especially for her. Why would she wear something she should never have wear in reality? Why would she be the second Emilie to him? And most importantly, why was he giving her hope that way?

But at that moment she knew that she must agree to wear his dress, she would not ruin the evening with her problems and prejudices. It would not be professional nor right to Gabriel and Jagged.

So she went to the couch and took the dress. Knowing the way to the dressing room, she prayed not to fall over the back of the creation.

When she returned a few minutes later, wearing his dress, Gabriel knew he had made a good choice. As he supposed, the creation lay almost perfectly. The only problem was the waist, where the material was a bit off. In his general opinion, Nathalie looked dazzling. The red color of the dress matched perfectly with her red strand in her hair, making the whole stylization complement. The neckline was not too deep, but it was even revealing her collarbones.

Her current hairstyle - a classic bun, seemed to him as an appropriate way of arranging the hair. Her hair gathered up emphasized her shapely shoulders, her bare back, and cleavage. Perhaps he should add a silver necklace to make the whole creation look better?

Another thing was her glasses. Nathalie always wore them, and according to the man, the gala was not such an important event to take them off. At that moment, he realized that he had never really seen her without them. He caught himself thinking about how her face looks without them. Perhaps her eyes are larger and her eyelashes longer than he thought?

Ah, after all, shoes. From what he had noticed, the stinging black heels that she had brought seemed to be just right. Now that she stood in front of him in flat ballerinas, she was ridiculously short. Earlier, he somehow never paid attention to her growth. He could have sworn that she was reaching only to his arm.

It was strange to see her in such an edition. However, he really liked it. Although the man tried to hide it, he liked Nathalie more than he dared to admit.

When Gabriel finally realized that he was staring at her for a minute without any words, he cleared his throat nervously and felt the blush flush around his neck from embarrassment. How could he forget himself and drift away in his thoughts? Immediately afterward he remembered that he actually must make some adjustments in the dress. He turned around and walked over to the table, where needles and threads were scattered.

It was only at that moment that Nathalie let herself breathe normally. She did not expect him to look at her like that. She was not sure if she liked it or not. On the one hand, she was honored that he considered her worth his attention and gaze. In the end, he had so many perfect models around him, so it was known that his beauty standards were ridiculously high. On the other hand, she had the feeling that her heart would pop out of her chest. She felt uncomfortable when he was evaluating her that way.

_Oh, she would have given a lot only if she could read his mind._

"So ..." she said, trying with all her might to break this uncomfortable silence between them. "What do you think, sir?"

At her words, Gabriel turned away from the table and once again he looked at her from top to bottom, causing her heart to beat faster again.

"You look beautiful," he replied and smiled at her. "But you must let me correct the dress in your waist. It seems to me that it does not fit well enough."

Nathalie touched her waist and she could feel that the dress was a little too loose and strangely curled up in that place. She nodded for permission and went up to the catwalk so that Gabriel could walk around her freely and improve her creation.

When he stood behind her, and a moment later she felt his hands on her waist, she felt that her already visible blush had increased. Was it possible to blush that much? If so, then she has already reached the maximum possibilities at that moment. Each time the man reached for the thread and then came back to stitching, his touch caused goosebumps on her body. She only hoped he did not notice. However, she had the feeling that her embarrassment was stressing him. When she glanced at him, kneeling and already stitching the last part of the fabric, she was almost certain that his cheeks were the color of his trousers. She smiled slightly and looked up at the window. It's good to know that she was not the only one who felt uncomfortable in this situation. Despite it all, she thought he is adorable when he's blushing.

After a few minutes, the man finally stood up and assessed his work, putting his hands back on her waist and improving the material. This time it was worse, Gabriel was standing and unfortunately, he was closer to her. She tried not to think about how gently his hands had smoothed the dress on her body and how much she liked it. When he finished and moved away from her, she was trying to control her heartbeat.

"Well, I think that's it", he said and put down the needle and thread on the table. "How do you feel about this creation?"

_I feel perfect_.

"I feel alright", she said and went down from the elevation."Any suggestions for my hair?"Gabriel nodded and said "Your bun will be perfect. You should only refresh it."

Nathalie smiled at him and began to remove the hair pins from her hair. She went to her purse and picked up a brush, then headed for the bathroom. Before she left the room, Gabriel could see her hair, which now, after a full day of being in a bun, were falling wavered to her back. At that moment, he realized another thing - he had never seen her hair done differently than in a professional bun. Truth be told, he could suggest a different hairstyle.

During this time, when Nathalie was correcting her hairstyle and makeup in the bathroom on the ground floor, Gabriel decided not to waste time and go get dressed in his suit. He chose one of the newest, classic black, to which he fitted a bloody red tie. He sprayed with perfumes, corrected his hair, and only then did he find it appropriate to go downstairs.

As he was walking down the stairs, the woman was almost ready to put on her high heels, though it was a bit hard. In her current creation, it was difficult to get her balance, so she tried to catch the barrier of the stairs. Gabriel, as befits a gentleman, could not let her do that, so he decided to offer his help.

"Let me," he said and held out his hand to her to hold it and put on her shoes more easily.

When Nathalie gave him his hand and looked at him with gratitude, something seemed odd to him. It took him a moment to figure out what exactly. She did not have her glasses on. She looked, so different than usual, that the man had doubts whether the woman whose hand he was holding was his assistant. Her features were sharper and more emphasized, and her eyes were indeed bigger. Amazing how many things glasses could change.

"I almost did not recognize you," he said when she finally put on the heels and straightened up.

"The dress does not change that much, right?", she replied, meeting his eyes and only realizing what he meant. "Ah! My glasses ... If it cheers you up sir, I do not recognize myself without them either."

Gabriel smiled and glanced at his watch. If they won't go right now, they will probably be late.

"You are ready?", he asked and stretched his forearm, inviting her to leave. "Pierre is probably waiting."

Nathalie nodded and took the man's arm.

"I am. We can go."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical or stylistic errors. The original version of the fanfic is in Polish. Anyways, thank you for reading! The next chapter's coming up soon!   
> You can find me:  
> Instagram: _sancoeur_   
> Wattpad: theonewithaflower (I post many more fanfics there, but they're all in polish)


End file.
